What is this feeling?
by flowerpansys
Summary: Carlos is tired of Micah flirting with his sister. He loves Micah and if he has to force him, Carlos will have him...
1. Chapter 1

**A/U:** _Well, here it is folks! A yaoi thingy between Carlos and Micah! There is going to be more chapters though, so don't worry!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own the characters or Runefactory 3, you can bet that if I did, it'd be a yaoi game!_

 **Warnings:** _Possible rape in later chapters... Language!_

 **Me:** _"Here we go! Are you all getting excited or what?"_

 **Carlos:** _"Excited for what?"_

 **Micah:** _"Hey what's she talking about?"_

 **Carlos:** _"No Idea..."_

* * *

Carlos smiled as Micah came inside of the store, he held up his chin with the palm of his hand. His elbow resting on the table. Micah looked around for a moment then looked at Carlos and smiled at him. "Oh hello Carlos! Is Carmen here?" He frowned. The minute that his sister was mentioned...He shook his head though. "No...She's out fishing in the desert..." The smile on Micah's face wavered. "Oh-is that so? Do...You know when she'll be back?"

Carlos shook his head again. "No. I don't. Why don't you have a seat...Micah." Micah suddenly looked nervous, being around Carlos alone was kind of scary! "T-That's okay, the crops um, need to be watered!" Carlos grabbed Micah by his arm and grinned. "I insist that you stay, I'm sure the crops can wait, just a little bit, after all. I'll make us some tea and fix you up some food. I'm sure you are hungry...Have you ate at all today?"

Micah bit his lower lip. Shaking his head now. "No, I haven't...And if you insist, well, I guess that I could stay, just for a little while!" He sat down, not next to Carlos, but across from him. "Why are you always wondering where my sister is?" Carlos asked, putting the pot of tea on the stove, his back turned to him.

"Why do you always want to spend time with her and not me bro? I can be fun to hang around too, you know." Micah blinked. "Carlos are you...Getting lonely?" Carlos sighed. "Maybe I am...Tomorrow is my birthday, and it doesn't seem like anyone knows that, except for my sister." Micah frowned. "I remembered Carlos...I even got a gift prepared for you."

Carlos perked at hearing this, a smile suddenly coming to his face. "Really?! You mean that?" Micah grinned at the look on Carlos's face. "Well of course I did! Carlos, I'm sorry I haven't hung out with you as much as I've been hanging out with Carmen, but, you are my friend too!" Carlos was, it was true. Even though he made Micah nervous sometimes...

Carlos felt like his heart was breaking into pieces. Friend...Was that all that he was going to be to him? Just his friend? Carlos held the fact that he was hurt by those words and looked to the side for a moment, back at the pot of tea that was screaming now, the steam raising up from the pot...

Carlos was glad for the distraction and quickly went to turn off the stove, grabbing two cups, he poured the tea into them and smiled. Handing Micah a cup. "Be careful, it's hot." Micah nodded his head. Carlos looked at him for a long time before finally speaking up. "Micah, What would you consider yourself." Micah was blowing on his tea, but he looked up at him when he was asked this. "Huh? Well...I guess that depends, you know? What do you mean exactly?"

Carlos sighed. "I mean, do you prefer girls or guys?" Micah was taken back by this. "What? Huh?! I like girls of course! I've...Thought about being with guys before, but it's just not right you know? Guys aren't mean't to be with other guys after all, that is not what was intended to be. Guys have to go with girls so that we can make more people! Babies and such..."

Carlos was silent for a long time when he heard Micah say this..."But why then? Why when we already have more mouths to feed on the world then we can handle, are you saying this? If it was so wrong for two males to be together, then those types of feelings wouldn't even exist! Don't you think?" Micah rose a brow.

"Carlos...Could it be that you are gay?" Carlos nodded. "And so what if I am? You know how I'm always saying that no women can tie me down, after all..." Micah was shocked, to say the least, he had no idea that Carlos swung that way after all! "Well...Um! Good for you then I guess, I have no problem with you being gay, even though...I still don't really think it's right for two guys to be together, I'm not going to judge y-." He started to say, before being cut off as the door opened and Carmen walked in.

"Carlos! I'm back from fishing! I caught lot's of fish that we can enjoy!" She said, swinging her sack and dropping it onto the floor, leaning her fishing pole against the door. "Oh Micah, you are here? Were you waiting for me?" Micah smiled and got up then, nodding his head to her. "Carmen! Yes actually I was! While I was waiting, Carlos and I were having a bit of a chat!" She smiled brightly. "Well that's nice! I'm glad that you two can get along so well!"

Micah nodded his head grinning from ear to ear, Completely ignoring Carlos now. It was as if he wasn't even there, even as he was being talked about like that..."Well, did you want something Micah?" He nodded. "Wanna go to the flower field with me?" She winked. "I'd love too! Is this a date?" Micah blushed. "N-no! Nothing like that..." Carlos was silent, sipping on his tea as he looked at the two calmly.

The two walked off, outside together, leaving Carlos completely alone. Carlos's face grew dark..."This isn't over..." He mumbled in the silence. "Tomorrow is another day, my birthday. Birthday boy is going to finally get what he has always wanted now..."


	2. Birthday surprise

**A/U:** _Did you miss this story or forget about it? Either way! It's back now! PRAISE BE!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Rune factory 3! Wish I did though~._

 **Warnings:** _Possible rape, language!_

 **Me:** _"Mwahahaha. I'm back!"_

 **Carlos:** _"Finally! It's been forever!"_

 **Micah:** _"What took you so long anyways?!"_

 **Me:** _"Well I had to wait for readers to read it first! See if it was any good before continuing on with this!"_

 **Carlos:** _"Well get on with it then!"_

 **Me:** _"Right! Here's chapter two folks!"_

* * *

Carlos's birthday...Micah had been fishing and cooking all week to be able to prepare the perfect meal for Carlos! He knew that his favorite food was sashimi and that his favorite fish was the snapper fish! He also had secretly been forging a gold fishing rod for him. He hoped it was enough. He wanted Carlos to know that he did care for him, as much as a friend could! He wasn't doing this to impress Carmen by getting close to her older brother, no!

Carlos was his best friend! Carlos deserved to have a nice birthday. Carlos had always been nice to him, giving him fishing tips and recently he'd been coming over and helping him with the farm work! It was a blessing to have such a considerate and strong friend like him.

So Micah decided to show him what that mean't to him! The gifts were not bought. He'd worked on them by hand and put his all into both the gifts. It took him awhile to catch a snapper, prepare it perfectly and find the materials needed to make the gold fishing rod!

All and all though, Micah looked over what he made with pride, smiling. He'd invited Carlos over for dinner, rather than find a way to storage the snapper he'd prepped for cooking, he'd cook it for him at his table and then give him his gift after he was done eating. He'd planned this whole thing out. Carmen had agreed to not come over, he wanted it to just be the two of them! Though Micah, being as oblivious as he was, never thought that Carlos might think this as a date...

Still, he couldn't help but think about how strange Carlos had been acting lately, maybe it was just him but he felt like there'd been something that Carlos had wanted to say yesterday. Something important that he'd been holding back.

It wasn't just yesterday though, for awhile, it seemed like Carlos was biting his tongue, holding back. Then another thought occurred to him, maybe it seemed so tense yesterday because Carlos was finally ready to spill whatever it was that was bothering him for so long. Then...Maybe he felt he couldn't say it because his sister had suddenly appeared.

A frown passed over Micah's face as these thoughts now began to come to his mind. He decided before the end of the night, that he would ask Carlos about this and see if his thoughts were right. Micah nodded, getting things ready, making sure that everything was perfect. The table was set and he heard the doorbell suddenly ringing. He rose his head and smiled.

"That must be him." He said out loud to himself. He wasn't expecting anyone else after all!

He opened the door and smiled. Carlos stood there smiling as well In his usual attire. His white muscle shirt and his green trunks. "Hey Carlos! Please come in. I'm making something special for you!" Carlos stepped in as Micah moved off to the side for him. "What is it?" He asked sniffing the air. "Snapper Sashimi!" Micah said. "You came just in time, it's almost done and after we eat, you can open y'er gift!"

Carlos nodded his head. "Sounds good to me." He said, smiling as he took a seat. "Hey Carlos there is also things that I want to talk with you about..." Carlos rose a brow. "Oh?" Micah nodded, setting the snapper Sashimi on the table, splitting it up and putting some on his plate, giving Carlos a little more. He wasn't so hungry himself. "Yeah, but let's eat first and open y'er present first." Carlos rose a brow but started eating. "It's good." He said after a few bites. "I'm glad that you like it!" Micah smiled, finishing quickly, Carlos shortly after finished his.

Carlos rubbed his tummy and Micah smiled, taking the plates to the sink. "The present is on my bed." He said. Carlos went over to it, unwrapping the delicately wrapped present. His eyes widened. "A gold rod?" Micah smiled. Walking over to him.

"Forged it myself!" Micah exclaimed proudly, Carlos smiled. Setting it to the side. "I love it, but...I'm curious, what did you want to talk about?" Micah bit his lip. "Well...Is there something on y'er mind? It seems like you are holding back on saying something, or-doing something I don't know..." Carlos starred at him for a moment.

"I have been holding back." He mumbled, walking forward to Micah, until he was hovering over him. Micah looked up at him. "Well what is it Carlos?" He tilted his head to the side. Carlos leaned down, kissing his lips roughly, pulling him flush against his muscular chest. Micah's eyes widened, his face turning completely red. "Mmf!"


End file.
